


The Epistolary Form

by makingitwork



Series: The Stiles Gangster AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 1930's, Adopted Children, Character Death, Class Difference, Happy Ending, Jealous Derek, Jealous Peter, Jealous Theo, Love Letters, M/M, Mob Bosses, Orphan Stiles, Possessive Peter, Possessive Theo, different family dynamics, everybody loves stiles, gangsta au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love for Stiles in three different ways in the space of a few months</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Epistolary Form

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by;
> 
> Rose  
> loved this <3
> 
> could you write a steter vs steo vs sterek organized crime/ prohibition era (1920-1933) au where peter is an extremely powerful crime lord, malia is his daughter, derek is his nephew and theo is peter's adoptive son, please?  
> stiles is a gorgeous orphan boy with a beautiful voice, and sometimes he performs at peter's club (the hale family owns many clubs in new york city). theo (peter's son) falls insanely in love and lust with stiles at first sight, and wants to marry the fuck out of him. lots of pining, courting, kissing, touching, blushing, sexual tension, tons of gifts and red roses, and extremely explicit love notes (from theo to stiles). peter finds out what his adoptive son has been hiding (stiles), and, upon seeing the beautiful orphan, decides to keep him all to himself. lots of angst, jealousy, possessiveness, obsessive behaviour, violence, a desperate crazy in love theo, and a desperate stiles in tears.  
> theo vows to kill his father (and every single member of the hale clan, if they try to keep his stiles away from him), derek helps him with his plan (because he's known stiles since they were children, and he's always been in love with him), and together they kill peter. lots of drama, steo vs sterek, stiles being torn between his best friend (derek) and the love of his life (theo). in the end theo wins, derek becomes the head of the hale family (and vows that he will never love anyone but stiles for the rest of his life), and stiles runs away with theo. they get married, and they finally get their happy ending. THE END.
> 
>  
> 
> kitty93   
> OMG, this prompt is absolutely flawless... it would make such a gorgeous series *_*  
> I don't care how long it will take, as long as you write this beauty.   
> it fits your writing style just perfectly! <3
> 
> ps: make it as long, detailed, sweet and sexy as you can, please? this prompt calls for a multi-chaptered story.  
> or for a very long series with various installments.
> 
> Neko   
> STEO VS STETER VS STEREK GANGSTERS/PROHIBITION ERA AU?  
> I SECOND THIS REQUEST. SO MUCH <3<3<3<3<3
> 
> MyBeloved   
> this prompt is a wet dream come true, basically.  
> I really hope you'll decide to write a VERY long series about it :))

Peter Hale smiles, leaning back in his black leather chair- it’s out of place in this office, heavy with cigar smoke and bourbon. His future walk in. Malia, his eldest, twenty year old daughter with hair that graces around her jaw, tall and beautiful, a were-coyote whose mother he remembers fondly. She’d died a long time ago in a trade-off gone wrong, an act of revenge. It had cost him his sister as well, poor Talia, but he had readily adopted her five year old boy- Derek. He walks in next. eighteen years old, he’s imposing, a strong Beta Wolf, with muscles and strength but a kind face. Peter likes to slap sunglasses on him and bring Derek around for imposing muscle. And then Theo, his adopted son- the only one with the same killer instinct as Peter. Theo had been merely a baby, found alone and screeching outside a church- Peter had looked down at the little hybrid, and scooped him into his arms, thoughts of nothing but building assets to his empire. But that was the beginning. Now, Peter Hale the most powerful crime lord in the country, would lay his life on the line for his children. Doesn’t the saying go that gangsta’s have the biggest hearts? Malia is his princess, and he’ll kill to make sure she’s okay. Derek is his knight, and Peter protects him with his life, and Theo is his prince, the one day king. 

‘Look at you,’ Peter smiles ‘have you missed daddy?’

Malia and Theo laugh, but Derek grimaces.  

‘So come now, updates on your quarters.’ Peter twirls his pen over his finger tips, eyebrows raised expectantly. 

Theo smirks cockily ‘Liquor sales in our Canadian counterparts are doing good. The cops are under our fingers.’

Malia pushes her hair out of her face ‘Our women are bringing in their quarter. New Orleans is our highest area.’

‘And gambling profits in our casino downtown are up five percent.’ Derek nods, standing ‘can I go now, dad? I’m meeting my friends down at the bay.’

Peter smiles ‘go, Derek. And you too, Malia, you’re fidgeting desperately. Some new lover boy?’ Malia shoots him a fond smile, and she and Derek leave. Theo sits for a beat longer, and Peter smiles 

‘What’s wrong, son?’

‘I don’t know,’ Theo admits ‘lately I’ve been…bored. Floundering.’

‘What about the skate park? You normally enjoy spending your time there.’ Peter stands ‘you’ve been getting too bogged down in the business, son, you’re only seventeen, there’s more to life than breaking the law.’

Theo looks down, and he seems a little lost.

Peter touches his boy’s shoulder ‘why don’t you go down to one of the clubs? Lose yourself for a bit. Don’t do anything dangerous.’ 

Theo laughs, and Peter smiles.

…

…

…

The Hale clan is the biggest working clan of gangsters and outlaws- hugely respected by everyone, the public and they have pulls and connections around the country- in all states, they have the majority of law enforcement under their thumb, spanning from traffic wardens to judges. They have an effect over political parties and the economy resides mostly on how well they do each year. They go around, breaking the law for the people, making money, all in broad daylight and the most they get is the cheery wave from a shady cop. 

Theo finds himself in a club in New York City. 

They recognise him as the son of Peter Hale, and welcome him with open arms. It’s dimly lit, a bar along the far right, and a few women in skimpy outfits are dancing seductively. It’s a slow day- given that it’s only 2pm in the afternoon. Theo sits down in a booth, and waves to the waitress, and she immediately goes to make him the special. 

‘ _He’s washing dishes and baby clothes. He’s so ambitious he even sews. But don’t forget folks, that’s what you get folks, for making whoopee.’_ Theo turns to the sound of the voice, and his glass of water nearly slips from his grip. 

There’s a boy- that’s the only way he can describe him, he’s fragile, skinny, sitting on a stool while the jazz band play behind him, and the single spotlight emphasises the way he stands out. He’s got tousled black hair, dressed in a long sleeved, worn grey cotton shirt and baggy ripped jeans. He’s beautiful. Theo can only stare as his glass clunks against the table, jesus, the kid is so beautiful. And his voice- that voice-

‘ _Picture the same sweet love nest. Think what a year can bring.’_ And the saxophone takes over. The boy hums gently, eyes half lidded, swaying slightly. His voice is soft and sweet like honey, and he’s got the twinge of an accent, and Theo needs him in his life. He’s human, but he smells sweet like sugar and coffee. 

The song ends, and the boy stands, flushes at the smattering of clapping, and Theo whistles, and the boy sees him, and comes over obediently. ‘Hi,’ the boy whispers, shy ‘do you need anything? I don’t work here, but I know the bar tender-‘

‘Relax,’ Theo smiles ‘sit down, let me buy you a drink.’ The boy blushes, and sits down at the booth and Theo nodded at the waitress. ‘You’ve got a great voice,’ he flashes his best smile and the boy blushed again ‘what’s your name?’

‘Oh, I’m Stiles. I uh…I sing here every Wednesday. I’ve never seen you around before. This is a Hale place, you know. Just if you’re…with another gang.’

Theo smirks ‘do you know any Hales, Stiles?’

‘Derek,’ Stiles says, and his scent turns sweeter ‘Derek’s a really good friend of mine. We practically grew up together. We see each other every day. He looks out for me, you know? Let’s me rent out a little room for practically nothing.’

Theo can already feel the possessiveness rising up within him ‘how do you know Derek?’

‘I’m uh…’ Stiles looked down ‘I’m an orphan- my…parents died when I was a baby, and…well…I’ve been sort of drifting aimlessly.’ He swallows hard ‘Derek saw me on day, just…sleeping in a doorway, he was only seven, and me only five. He helped me.’ Stiles smiles, and he looks down as his rubs a finger over his knuckles. He’s smeared with dirt, and Theo’s inner coyote wants to lavish and spoil this boy. It’s the same instinct that wants to own this boy. To marry this boy. ‘What’s your name?’ He asks, his wide, doe amber eyes meeting Theo’s, pink lips parted and they glisten slightly, and Theo realises the waitress has been hovering with another drink. 

‘Theo Hale. I’m Derek’s brother.’

‘Oh!’ Stiles blushes, looking embarrassed ‘sorry! You just…you don’t really look alike,’ he laughs a little weakly ‘you’re both handsome- I mean- are you a wolf too?’

‘Chimera.’ Theo croaks, and he wants to kiss the warm smile. Stiles is accepting, trusting, too beautiful for this world. ‘Stiles, would you sing for me?’

Stiles blinks, but nods- confused ‘sure, is there a song you’d like?’

‘Not here.’

Stiles ducks his head shyly ‘I’m uh…I’m not sure- I-I-‘

Theo’s supernatural hearing starts then, alarming and loud from the room of a nearby building  and the chimera growls, as he answers ‘what?’ _Chesser’s gang is encroaching._ ‘That’s not my precinct. Get Malia.’ _She’s not answering. Neither is Derek or your father. Theo-_ ‘Fine.’ He hisses, groaning, he stands, and Stiles looks up, and Theo suddenly can’t bear the thought of leaving him. ‘Be here tomorrow- sing me song, okay? About lunchtime?’

‘Um- yeah, sure?’

And Theo races away. 

When he gets there, Chesser’s men are already outnumbered, and Theo grins, slipping his gun out of his pocket, not bothering to shift just yet. ‘What the hell do you think you’re doing? This is Hale territory.’ 

‘Utter bullshit.’ The large one growls, and Hayden kicks him in the stomach, holding her stance. ‘It’s not fair! Dealing is down two percent in LA, why do you get the best-‘ He stutters to silence upon Theo pointing the gun at his face. 

‘I have no problem shooting you now.’ Theo says easily, and he flashes Josh a reassuring smile ‘I could shift and just tear your throat out with my claws, but I feel as though you should go back to where you came from and tell them that the Hale pack protects its assets. And everywhere is protected. Back off.’ 

‘Your dad’s getting old.’ The other one- skinny and greasy looking ‘without him, this whole thing falls apart. Come on kid, you’re young, you don’t wanna get into this business, you wanna get out while you can-‘

Theo blows his head off and the large man screams ‘Ronnie!’

‘Get out of here.’ Theo hisses ‘and don’t come back.’ He slips the gun back into his jeans, bored, and shifts fully, running home. 

 

The Hale house- its main site- for they have many homes dotted all over the country and they move around a lot, Theo remembers when he was little, when he and Derek and Malia would all fight over which radio station they should listen too and then just end up play fighting in a pile of autumn leaves, tugging playfully on each other’s ears. He likes those memories. It’s a large, white mansion, with big heavy black gates and a thousand exists and secret tunnels. There are a hundred rooms, each glamorous in it’s own way, and Theo comes in, and sees Malia at the dining table, doing her homework. He rolls his eyes. 

‘Have you seen Derek?’

‘I think he’s in his room.’ She answers without looking up from her work. He jogs upstairs, and raps on the door. Derek grunts, and Theo pushes it open. 

‘Hey, I was just wondering- how close are you to Stiles?’

Derek immediately looks guarded ‘leave him alone, Theo.’

The scent of two separate possessive streaks float into the air, and Theo arches an eyebrow ‘I wasn’t aware you had feelings for him.’

‘I don’t have feelings for him.’ Derek snaps ‘you know I’m dating Kate.’

‘Oh right yeah, the bitch.’

‘Get out, Theo. And leave Stiles alone.’

‘As you wish, Sire,’ and he salutes, but they both hear the uptick of his heart beat.

Theo spends that night stroking himself to the thought of Stiles. To his scent, and his eyes, and that tempting voice. He cums in a hot burst of white, and clenches his eyes shut as he rides it out, back arching against the bed. Stiles, he thinks to himself, and he growls protectively, mine.

 

Theo thinks that he should probably drop into school sometime in the next few days. 

But definitely not today.

Today he walks into the bar, letting the sunlight halo him in the doorway, and he just stands there, looking at Stiles. Who’s singing, in the same clothes he was yesterday, his hair is spiked today, tugged and pulled every which way, and he smells different- still enticing, but off. 

 _‘You watch me bleed until I can’t breathe. Aching, crawling onto my knees, and now that I’m without your kisses, I’ll be needing stitches…’_ it’s a slowed down version of the song, but Stiles has lost himself to the music, and the lone saxophone player moves earnestly around him, lost in his own music and the two go together. 

Theo sits down at his booth, trying to hide his smile at the fact that Stiles did exactly what he asked. His coyote part nuzzles happily in his chest- pleased that his mate has acknowledged the presence of his alpha so readily. 

After the song is done, Stiles is barely off the stage before Theo is there, one arm out ‘let’s go for a walk.’ He says, and Stiles takes his hand, swallowing thickly. It’s once they’re out in the bright light that Theo sees it. The bruise on Stiles’ jaw, and he grips Stiles’ chin gently, examining it, barely contained his fury ‘who did this?’

‘Another gang,’ Stiles says, giving a small shrug ‘I smelt of Hale, they thought they were getting me- but they stopped, they realised I couldn’t be a pawn.’

‘Why not?’

‘Because I’m not a Hale,’ Stiles grinned ‘your scent just stuck to my skin, I guess.’

Theo preens, and wraps an arm over Stiles’ shoulder ‘you’re very pretty, Stiles.’

Stiles swallows thickly ‘thank you,’

‘You know that gangster families tend to get exactly what they want, don’t you?’ Theo asks rhetorically, and he nods at a police officer with a friendly smile ‘well, I’ve got my heart set on you. You’re a pretty young thing, Stiles. How old are you?’

’S-Seventeen.’ Stiles is suddenly swept off his feet, and Theo’s warm, wet and inviting mouth is latched onto his neck, sucking a deep bruise there, and when he pulls away, Theo has to support him as Stiles’ knees give out. ‘Oh,’ he murmurs dazedly, and Theo grins in absolute delight, chuckling 

‘I want you to be mine, Stiles. I’m going to start courting you, how’s that?’

‘That’s-that’s- uh huh.’ He nods feebly, and Theo nips at his ear

‘I like you, Stiles.’

Stiles ducks his head shyly. 

 

Courting is something Stiles thought he would never experience. 

He’s not- he’s not desirable. He’s dirty, and scruffy, and gets by through the kindness of strangers and the lilt of his voice. He gets by, by blending into the background. And now again- for the second time in his life, a Hale is changing everything. 

Theo Hale.

Stiles collapses onto his mattress- giddy. Theo Hale is gorgeous. A fine specimen of a one-day Alpha, oozing power and charm and grace. With perfect, light brown hair and eyes, and flawless skin. With broad shoulders, and dressed always in that signature black leather jacket and tight trousers. Stiles could get addicted to that smile. To those eyes. 

But it doesn’t make any sense. 

Why would Theo be attracted to him?

‘I keep telling you, Stiles,’ Lydia sighs, sitting in front of the mirror, applying her makeup. She often gets ready in his apartment, so it’s a shorter walk to the club where she performs. Though she always complains non-stop about the conditions he lives in. Stiles doesn’t mine, he knows Derek did the best he could, and Stiles likes his little place with a dusty mattress on the floor and thick blankets. ‘If you’d just put a little work in, you could be one of the most beautiful people in this town.’

‘I still don’t get it,’ he sighed ‘Theo Hale, Lydia. Theo Hale!’

She smiles at him through her reflection ‘I think you’d make a very cute couple. Let’s hope he treats you right.’ She stands up, elegant in her heels, and she opens the door, and gasps. ‘Um Stiles,’ her voice is giddy ‘I think the courting has started!’ And she’s squealing, and Stiles gasps in shock as she carries the basket into the main room. 

It’s a large basket, and inside it, there are clothes, and soaps, and expensive, thick blankets, and exotic fruits that Stiles chokes at. ‘Oh my god. This must have cost a fortune.’ He lifts up a soft cotton jumper, and Lydia snatches it out of his hand 

‘Do not touch any of this until I get back! We have to give you a thorough scrubbing down, using all these!’ She giggles gleefully at the creams ‘and then we’ll dress you all night and you can go on a hie date with him! Oh Stiles! You’re so lucky!’

‘You can use the creams too, Lydia,’ he says and she kisses his cheeks 

‘Don’t touch them!’ And she leaves in a very happy mood.

Stiles sits at the table, and examines the basket, eyes half lidded and dreamy. Theo’s a dream come true. A miracle. He snatches it into his clever fingers upon seeing the little green piece of paper. 

It’s a letter.

He unfolds it. 

_Dear Stiles,_

_I hope you enjoy this. You should be treated better. You should be lavished. Spoilt. If you were mine, I’d hook those beautiful long legs over my shoulder, and eat you out until you were crying for me to stop. I’d lick your little entrance until you were wet and sloppy, and thrust into you. Knot you. Fill you up, and make you mine. I want you covered in my marks, my scent, because I want you to be mine. I’ll spoil you, Stiles. In every sense of the word. For every other man, you’ll never want anyone else, and you’ll never be wanting for anyone._

_The theatre at 6pm on Thursday? Meet me outside the club at 5:30_

_Wear something I got you._

_Love always,_

_Theo_

Stiles is hard in his threadbare underwear.

He thinks he might be in love.

 

It’s dusky, the sky is a light lavender, and the air has the beginning crisp of night coolness. And Stiles walks across the street, feeling like a new man. His skin has been rubbed raw by Lydia, resulting a light pink newness- all the grime and hardships have been washed away with scolding water and a firm hand, and then lathered over with soft creams and lotions, and his hair feels light and clean on his head. He’s wearing a red wool jersey knit cardigan, and soft beige trousers.

Theo is already there, and Stiles can’t help the little bounce he does into Theo’s arms, and Theo seems delighted at the response, and wraps his arms around Stiles, giving him a twirl. 

‘What a warm welcome.’ Theo teases, hands on Stiles’ shoulders as he pushes him back to have a look at him, and his eyes go dark and hungry ‘I didn’t think it was possible for you to look more beautiful,’ he leans in, and scents Stiles’ throat eagerly ‘you smell so much better when it’s just you. Did you like my gift?’

‘You’re spoiling me.’ Stiles says with a teasing smile, and Theo licks his lips at the reference to his note. 

‘And you’re far too tempting.’ Theo growls, and Stiles yelps, playfully tailing it down the street towards the theatre and Theo runs after his prey, and their laughter fills the dark New York evening, and it’s a pleased reprieve to the sounds of gunfire.

Stiles feels as though he has a new lease on life, and he kisses Theo’s lips once, twice, three times after the play in the darkness. 

‘Let me walk you home,’ Theo pleads, and Stiles shakes his head 

‘I can make it home just fine.’ He insists, and Theo rumbles unhappily ‘Hey there, my chimera,’ Stiles cups Theo’s face ‘one day. Some day soon,’ he kisses him again, and Theo naughtily slips his tongue into Stiles’ mouth, and they both moan.

‘Soon.’ Theo promises, following Stiles’ lips as the younger boy pulls away. Stiles grins, and jogs away, shooting a fleeting yet promising smile over his shoulder. 

 

_Dear Stiles,_

_I dream of marrying you every night. Whenever I blink, or close my eyes- I see you. I need to see you again soon. I can’t get you out of my head and I don’t want too. I’m not afraid of anything, but my feelings for you hav me trembling._

_Be mine, beautiful Stiles._

_Be mine forever._

_Love Theo_

It accompanies a bouquet of red roses and chocolates. Stiles eats them, and tugging on another of Theo’s gifted outfits, sprints to the club. Theo is there, and Stiles again jumps into his arms. And the blush once their eyes meet. ‘Yours.’ Stiles whispers, baring his neck ‘I want to be yours.’

And they’re dating. 

It’s as though they’re in this wonderful little bubble. Away from the hustle and bustle and stress of organised crime. Stiles is under no allusions of what Theo does, of what the entire Hale family does. He loves Theo and accepts him.

‘You should always be here. Like this.’ Theo whispers, peppering kisses to the hot inside of Stiles’ thigh as the boy is spread eagle and quivering on his bed ‘mine.’ In a fluid, quick movement, he has Stiles’ ankles over his shoulders, and is pushing two lubes fingers into his tight boyfriend.

Stiles grunts, whining in a high-pitched note ‘shouldn’t I be on my hands and knees? Wouldn’t that make this easier?’ He pants, as Theo stretches him, massaging his prostate tantalisingly 

‘But then how could I see those whiskey eyes?’ Theo pouts, kissing Stiles, and Stiles moans

‘Now, want you now please,’ he tosses his head from side to side ‘Theo! Don't be a tease!’

‘Oh, I’m the tease?’ Theo laughs, but positions the fat head of his big cock at Stiles’ hole. He presses their foreheads together, their eyes meet, pupils dilate ‘tell me if it hurts, okay?’

Stiles notes, bottom lip caught lusciously between his teeth. 

Theo pushes in, a constant pressure after the relief of the head popping in, and when he’s fully sheathed, he hovers over Stiles, sweat appearing at his temples in the sheer pleasure of it all. ‘Fuck,’ he whispers ‘Fuck, Stiles.’

‘God yes,’ Stiles hisses, rolling his hips and Theo nearly collapses onto him ‘feels good. Feels so good.’

Theo captures his lips again, thrusting until they’re both crying out, kissing messily, filthily, owning one another.

Afterwards, they bask in the afterglow, afternoon sunlight streaming in through the windows while they spoon, draped in their sheets. ‘Sing for me,’ Theo murmurs into Stiles’ neck.

Stiles hums lazily ‘ _don’t go wasting your emotions…lay all your love on me…’_

‘Is that a real song?’ Theo chuckles, and Stiles grins 

_‘money money money, must be funny, in a rich mans world. Money money money, always sunny, in a rich mans world.’_

‘You’re so making those lyrics up,’ Theo chuckles. 

‘You love me anyway.’

‘I do.’ Theo beams. Stiles falls silent- his eyes catching on the shining gun on the chair, amidst the mess of clothes they’d scattered around the bedroom. Theo can feel the tension in his body, and follows his gaze, and rubs his chin soothingly over Stiles’ shoulder. ‘Baby…’

‘No, it’s fine.’ Stiles says tightly, closing his eyes, and looking away from it, but Theo’s got a line of concern in his forehead. ‘This is what your family do. I shouldn’t forget that.’

‘Babe-‘

‘I just sometimes wish we could get away from all of it, you know? Just you and me, no illegal everything, no women dancing and beer trading and underground gambling. No more mutually assured destruction.’

Theo closes his eyes too ‘I don’t enjoy it, Stiles. But it’s a family business.’

 

Theo really does like to spoil Stiles.

Soaks him in a hot bath, with bath salts and expensive soaps. He massages soap into Stiles’ hair, and dresses him in the nicest clothes, and Stiles starts sleeping in Theo’s bed more and more.

It was only a matter of time before he ran into the family.

Malia gives him a cursory sniff as they bump into each other in the upstairs corridor. ‘So you’re the one.’ She gives him a small smile ‘Theo’s crazy about you…?’

‘Stiles,’ he fills in ‘and he talks about you all the time…?’

‘Malia.’

They both look at each other, and then laugh. 

‘You smell good, Stiles,’ she says, and ruffles his hair ‘you look good too. Welcome to the family.’ And she heads up the next set of stairs. Stiles smiles, and then a few days later, he sees Derek. It’s a shock, even though he and Derek have been friends since Stiles was a child, and they used to see each other all the time, it’s been a few months. Even though he knows that Derek is Theo’s brother, it’s still- it’s jarring.

Stiles hugs him.

Derek smiles into his hair ‘I can’t believe it- you look- you look amazing, Stiles.’

Stiles ducks his head shyly. He’s wearing a plain burgundy jumper, that looks temptingly soft against his skin, and some corduroys. Derek’s heart is thumping in his chest. The crush he had on Stiles returning full bloom upon seeing him again. But Derek can smell Theo’s claim, and he growls a little. ‘Theo?’

‘Haha,’ Stiles smiles shyly ‘we’re dating.’

‘I told him to stay away from you.’

‘I didn’t listen.’ Theo says, appearing as though from nowhere, and Stiles smiles at him, unaware to the mounting tension. ‘Stiles, babe, what are you doing? You should be resting. Are you feeling better?’

‘Much better,’ Stiles presses a kiss to the underside of Theo’s jaw and Derek watches the easy interaction jealously while Theo tries to shield Stiles’ body from Derek’s view ‘you’ve taken excellent care of me. Derek and I were just gonna catch up.’

‘Yeah?’ Theo hums ‘I suppose. Derek, how are you and Kate doing?’

‘We broke up.’ Derek says easily, eyes fixed on Stiles ‘we’re too different.’

‘Hmm.’ Theo’s lips downturn, and Malia laughs from the kitchen. Stiles frowns a little, looking between Derek and Theo 

‘Did I miss the joke?’  He asks, and Theo softens 

‘No, no, you and Derek catch up. I’m going to the skate park.’

Stiles nods ‘I’ll join you later?’

‘Please do,’ Theo kisses him gently, and leaves.

Derek and Stiles spend a few hours chatting and it feels like old times. Derek’s inner wolf is howling forlornly in his chest at having missed his opportunity to claim Stiles. But Theo’s claim is obvious on his neck, and Derek can only look on sullenly.

But it’s so easy to pretend.

Stiles is so kind and so expressive, he always had this ability to make Derek open up, and Derek ends up admitting how Kate had been manipulating him for months, and Stiles hugs him, and builds back up some of the confidence that Kate had crushed away. 

Derek loves him. 

 

Stiles is humming, all alone in the large, Hale mansion. He’s cutting the thorns off the roses that Theo has bought him, and slips them into the large blue vase one at a time. A door slams, and Stiles wonders who it is, whether it’s Malia and he can help her with her math homework, whether it’s Derek and they can play, or whether it’s Theo and they can make out and go to the skate park. He turns around with a smile, and pauses in surprise.

No dice.

It’s a tall man, imposing but with a handsome face. He’s clearly an Alpha, he oozes power, and his blond hair is slicked back neatly, and his facial hair groomed to perfection. He looks intelligent and he’s wearing a black shirt tucked into his black trousers and his brown braces are off his shoulders over his hips. 

‘Oh my god.’ Stiles whispers.

That’s Peter Hale. 

Jesus Christ. He’s in the presence of a king.

Peter raises an eyebrow, and smiles wolfishly ‘Not god.’ He says amicably ‘but very close. And who-‘ he sniffs purposefully and smiles ‘-might you be, beautiful?’

‘I’m uh- S-Stiles. I’m Theo’s boyfriend- a friend of Derek and Malia- they said I could be in here- oh my god, Mr Hale- it’s such an honour. You’re something of a legend, Sir.’

Peter looks immensely pleased at the stuttering and respect Stiles displays. ‘Where has my son been hiding you, Stiles?’ He purrs, stepping forward, and Stiles gulps ‘are you the orphan Malia has written to me about? Apparently you sing in one my clubs.’ His eyes run hungrily up and down Stiles’ lean form ‘well thank you. I can see why business is doing so well.’

Stiles squeaks as Peter cages him into the counter with his arms, leaning over him, tall and imposing. ’S-Sir?’

‘You’re very beautiful, Stiles,’ Peter murmurs, running his nose along Stiles’ jaw ‘if you don’t mind me saying. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen someone so beautiful. And you must be something if all three of my children like you. That’s quite the feat. And you can sing and prune roses. You’re a perfect little mate, aren't you?’ He brings one hand up and rubs it across Theo’s mating bite. Stiles freezes ‘shame about this, isn’t it?’ Peter eyes glint ‘but no matter. Easily fixed-‘ and his mouth is fastened over the claiming bite and Stiles _screams._

 

It takes Theo all of two minutes to smell what happened, and he’s half shifted and kicking the door off it’s hinges to his dad’s office.

His dad is there, reeking of Stiles, and Theo roars at him, and Peter shushes him with a slight of hand ‘be quiet, Theo, son. Stiles is sleeping.’

‘Where is he, you son of a bitch?’ Theo hisses, and Peter smiles, gesturing to the wall size safe. 

‘Where I keep all my possessions.’

Theo yanks the safe open, the hinges swinging open to reveal the small glass room. Stiles is on the other side of the glass- tear tracks on his cheeks, and he runs to the glass, placing his hands against it desperately, and Theo’s heart lurches 

‘Stiles!’ He cries, pounding against the glass, and Stiles hammers right back. Eyes wide, petrified and distraught. Theo whirls back round to his dad, who sips at a glass of whiskey. ‘Let him out!’

‘Oh Theo, only a current Alpha can break that glass. Only me.’ He holds up the glass, and hums ‘I’m normally a bourbon man, but his eyes have swayed me. Very nice choice, Theo-‘

‘Dad! He’s mine!’ And Theo's aware that he sounds like a petulant child and he hates it. Stiles is more than some playground toy. 

Peter rolls his eyes ‘pish, Theo. I’m the alpha, now go play. Stiles is mine.’

‘You can’t have him!’

Peter stands, arching his eyebrows, eyes glowing red ‘get out of my office. Daddy’s working.’

 

Theo can’t sleep. He can only pace agitatedly, and when night falls, he goes to his dad’s office, into his safe. Stiles is sitting cross-legged right beside the glass, and Theo tries everything to break the glass, but nothing works, and he collapses- exhausted.

Stiles presses his hand against the glass and Theo does the same. Stiles lips move, and Theo’s heart breaks. 

‘I can’ hear you,’ he chokes ‘can you hear me?’

Stiles gives a jerky nod.

And starts to cry.

Theo feels like someone is pulling his intestines out hand over hand, and he yearns to comfort his mate. Stiles tugs his knees to his chest, and cries into his knees. 

‘It’s gonna be okay.’ Theo whispers ‘I’m going to make this right, Stiles. I promise. I’m gonna get you out of there.’

All Theo has to do is find another Alpha. 

But that’s difficult. 

The only Alpha that is willing to be on speaking terms to a member of the Hale clan is Alan Chesser. Who meets with Theo merely to spit in his face, and tell him that he killed his nephew. 

 

Theo knows what he has to do. 

Only he can’t do it alone.

Derek smashes his fists into the glass, but to no avail. Derek stares appalled as Stiles sinks further in on himself, losing hope. ‘I can’t believe he’d do this.’ Derek hissed, and Theo touches his shoulder 

‘We have to kill him.’

Derek jerks away from him ‘what?!’

‘We have to kill dad.’

‘That’s what I fucking thought you said!’ Derek hisses ‘what’s wrong with you, Theo? We can’t do that!’ 

‘He’s got Stiles!’ Theo yells, and his voice breaks, and Derek looks at Stiles, who looks shocked and touched at the desperation in Theo’s voice ‘I love him, Derek! Dad is going to keep him here and just…use him when he wants him! Admire him! Take him with him! He’s going to take Stiles away!’ Derek’s claws threaten to burst free at that. He doesn’t want Stiles to get taken away anywhere. ‘If we- if we-‘ he’s got this deranged, obsessive look in his eyes that Derek has never seen before. ‘If we kill him, we’ll get the alpha power- well, one of us will, and we can break the glass, and Stiles will be free and everything-‘ tears are falling from his eyes ‘everything will be okay. Please Derek, please-‘ he grips his brothers shirt ‘you have to help me.’ 

Stiles knocks on the glass, and Derek faces the boy he’s known since he was a youth. Stiles mouths ‘please.’

And Derek nods once.

But it’s enough.

Theo whispers to Stiles honestly; ‘I’ll kill everyone and anyone who ever gets between us Stiles. I’ll never let it happen. Never.’ 

Derek stares at Theo- wide eyed, and scared of his brother.

 

‘I can’t believe we’re doing this.’ Derek gulps for the fourth time ‘we’re killing our father.’

‘He’s not really our dad.’ Theo hisses, the gun loaded and safety off as he stares at the closed door ‘he just picked me up off the steps of a church. And he just took you in because your mom was his sister.’

‘Oh yeah.’ Derek scoffs ‘so really we’re just killing the man who took us both in, gave us a home and protection and love for all these years-‘

‘Love? What the hell is wrong with you, Derek? Look what he’s done to Stiles!’

Derek winced ‘okay, that was out of line, but, but Stiles is different, Theo. You fell for him, and maybe dad did too-‘

‘He bit over my claiming bite!’

The door opened, and Theo shot three times. 

Peter sagged to the floor, and Theo was over to him before his body started healing, hands tight around his neck. 

Peter roared, and jammed his claws into Theo’s stomach so Theo cried out, and Derek was suddenly there, pinning Peter to the wall, biting into his shoulder and stumbling away. Theo and Derek stand side by side as Peter bleeds, and their father laughs 

‘God look at you both, finally working together.’

‘Break the glass, dad.’ Derek tries, as Theo gets into a fighting stance. Low and ready to strike.

Peter laughs ‘that boy is mine, Derek, and you’re both too weak to take him from me. I’ll keep him, and you know what Derek, since you seem to have such a problem in understanding property- how about I fuck him in front of you? Would you like that? To watch your old man pound the body of the boy you’ve-‘

Derek and Theo strike. 

And when it’s over, they’re both covered head to toe with blood and Peter’s body falls to the floor, and the power rises from him- and then does something unexpected.

Sinks into both of them.

They both growl as they both turn to alphas. 

They break the glass, and the three of them hug. 

‘I don’t understand,’ Stiles pants, even though he’s not the one who should be out of breath. ‘How can you both be alpha?’

‘I don’t know,’ Derek whispers, and holds them both tighter.

It’s an image that will stay with Stiles for a long time after- not the hug, but the moment where the two alphas, the two brothers, smashed through the glass together, with one single focus- to save the orphan who sat crying in heartbreak and relief behind it.

 

‘I’m in love with you, Stiles. I’ve been in love with you for years. And I know that I…I should have said something before, but I just…didn’t.’

‘Derek,’ Stiles shakes his head with a sad, soft smile. ‘I refuse to believe that in the space of a few months, three different members of the Hale pack are confessing their undying love for me.’

Derek laughs lightly, but his eyes are sombre and serious ‘Stiles, I know…I know you’re my brother's, and it’s wrong for me to even ask but…will you think about it?’ He takes Stiles’ hand and holds it over his chest ‘I…I do love you. And I think I could make you happy.’

Stiles whimpers, and he closes his eyes, and Derek admires his eyelashes as they curve against his upper cheek ‘you’re my best friend in the whole world, Derek. I’d be dead in the street if it wasn’t for you. You saved my life, twice now.’ He smiles. ‘And you’ll always be special to me, but…Theo. He has my heart.’

Derek presses his lips together sadly ‘it’s Theo?’

‘It’s Theo.’

 

Theo reclaims him in the shower, and they both cry into each other, hugging each other so tightly, as Theo’s lips seal over his neck. ‘Never let anyone ever claim me that isn’t you.’ Stiles whispers, and Theo carries him to bed as Stiles trembles. 

Theo can barely speak. He’s reverted to his wolf mind state, and he just spends the whole night scenting Stiles, which to Stiles, is just fine. 

 

ONE YEAR LATER

 

Derek set down this weeks letter from Malia. Malia is at college, studying social sciences, away from the life she never wanted to be a part of. She had helped them get rid of the body, and just nodded, citing that the pack would become a mess and that she wasn’t going to be responsible for it anymore. She had hugged Stiles and her brothers and moved on to better and brighter pastures. Derek’s the new Alpha of the Hale clan, and things are running just as smoothly as they did when Peter ran it. 

Derek doesn’t sit in his office all day though, he doesn’t like that. He can’t be in that same room. He’s slowly building up a new pack, he’s met two newly turned Betas called Liam and Scott, and they’re eager to join an established clan. 

‘Derek?’

He looks up to see Stiles in the doorway ‘Stiles? What’s wrong? Are you okay?’

‘I shouldn’t be here.’ Stiles says with a small, sad smile ‘Theo and I…we’re leaving, we’re eloping.’

Derek crosses the room quickly, eyes wide ‘I…uh…’ he takes Stiles’ hand purposefully ‘congratulations, Stiles,’

Stiles smiles, as though he knows what Derek’s thinking, and he goes onto his tiptoes and kisses the corner of Derek’s mouth ‘I shouldn’t tell anyone, but I had to tell you.’ Stiles is buzzing with excitement 

Derek licks his lips ‘you’ll come back, won’t you?’

Stiles smiles ‘you’ll see me again, Derek.’ And he heads for the door ‘we’ve gotta go, the bus leaves soon.’ He waves at Derek ‘you’re being an amazing alpha here, honestly- your mom would be proud.’

Derek can’t help it ‘I’ll always love you,’ he calls helplessly, and Stiles chuckles, blowing him a kiss, and leaving Derek dazed and hopeful.

 

 

_Dear Stiles,_

_I want to give you the whole world. I want to make sure you have everything. I want you to be happy. You are my entire life and I don’t know what I would do without you. I don’t want to live in a world where you don’t exist. I want you to be mine forever. My little amber eyed wonder. My singing wonder. I want to marry you, Stiles Stilinski._

_Elope with me._

_If it’s a yes, meet me outside our club._

_We’ll get away from it all._

_We’ll have the happy ending you’ve always deserved._

_Love forever, Theo._

**Author's Note:**

> So, I will be accepting prompts in the comments for this series- for things you want expanded- for example the time spent with peter and stiles, more young derek/stiles, about theo and stiles' life afterwards- or just more smut :)
> 
>  
> 
> So this prompt was an amazing one to do guys, and because you were so passionate about it- I'm so frightened I let you down. 
> 
> Let me know, yeah?
> 
> :) 
> 
> xx


End file.
